


The two Arthurs

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Multi, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: A dream comes true
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37
Collections: Camelot Drabble — Prompt #394:Doppelganger





	The two Arthurs

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd.

Merlin stretched and smiled. He still couldn't believe that this had happened. Maybe, if he opened his eyes now, it would all have been a wonderful dream. But no, he felt them moving.

It had been a weird evening when they were at the pub and he thought that Arthur walked through the door. A quick glance to his side confirmed that the man wasn't Arthur as his boyfriend was standing right next to him, but they could have been twins.

It had caused a few chuckles when Arthur and the man stood face to face and they started talking. And Merlin felt very hot under the collar as images of himself with two Arthurs appeared in his mind.

Arthur had gotten good at reading his mind and after an hour of chat, they asked the doppelganger over to their place.

They had never done this before and Merlin had no idea if and how this would continue, but he'd had the best night of his life.


End file.
